king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
YouTube Poop Timeline
U Want Cake In Teh Mornin!?!? King Harkinian poops on Tay Zonday in this poop, which may explain why Zonday teams up with the Weegee-infected Burger King to attack Hyrule in Over Nine Thousand Toasters II. For continuity purposes, let's say the King is having drug-induced hallucinations when he eats Zelda and Morshu... The King Wants Cheeseburgers The King Wants Cheeseburgers 4 establishes that there were no fast food restaurants in Hyrule prior to the events of this poop. The King Wants More Cheeseburgers The King Wants Even More Cheeseburgers King Harkinian decides to go eat at Burger King near the end of this series, making it unlikely that King Crisis—in which BK kidnaps the King's daughter and holds her hostage—has happened yet. CHICKEN FRIIIIIIIIIIEEESS King Harkinian sends Link to aid the Burger King here, making it unlikely that King Crisis has happened yet. Also, Sonic is shown casually hanging around at Hyrule Castle, making it unlikely that Strive for Love and other poops have happened yet. The Burger King also appears at Hyrule Castle in this poop, and is wearing King Harkinian's robes; BK is also seen wearing the King's robes in Hyrule Castle in Over Nine Thousand Toasters, indicating that this poop may take place shortly before that one. Over Nine Thousand Toasters: Episode I The events of this poop begin on a Tuesday in 2008. Over Nine Thousand Toasters The Burger King seems to be casually hanging around inside Hyrule Castle in this poop, again making it unlikely that King Crisis has happened yet. Over Nine Thousand Toasters II: The Evil Faces of the King The King Gets a Television (and a Wii) King Crisis The King is shown using a Wii in this poop, so The king gets a television (and a wii) must take place prior. As the events of this poop are said to have occurred "many months ago" in King Crisis 2, which is set in March 2009, this poop is assumed to take place sometime in late 2008. Christmas Special: The King's Xmas The King gets a copy of Guitar Hero IV in this poop, which is therefore set no earlier than the game's release year of 2008. The King's copy of the game happens to be the Wii version, so he presumably owns a Wii at this point, meaning that The king gets a television (and a wii) has already taken place. Also, Link hopes to get a Wii for Christmas in this poop, indicating that he doesn't own one yet and that Link Gets a Job at Gwonam's Restaurant... hasn't happened yet. Link Tries to Get a Wii Link Gets a Job at Gwonam's Restaurant So He Can Get Enough Money to Buy a PlayStation 3 The King Wants Cheeseburgers 4 According to King Crisis: The Final Part, the events of this series take place in March 2009. Sonic fights on Link and the King's side against Ronald McDonald here, making it unlikely that poops such as Link's Big Gay Mystery Adventure and To Catch a Hedgehog have happened yet. King Crisis 2: Project Pie-Ass According to King Crisis: The Final Part, the events of this series take place in March 2009. "Many months" have passed since Burger King and Guptill89 were captured in King Crisis, so King Crisis must take place prior to The King Wants Cheeseburgers 4, which is set less than a month earlier than this series. Also, King Harkinian decides to buy a Toyota Hybrid at the end of this series, so The King Gets a Car probably takes place not long afterward. The King Gets a Car Strive for Love Ganon and Impa play Super Smash Bros. Brawl at one point in this series, which is therefore set sometime after the game's Japanese release date of January 31, 2008. Link, Fat Mario, and Gay Luigi aid Dr. Robotnik in capturing Sonic later in the series, which may explain Sonic's seemingly-unprovoked attacks on the former three in Link's Big Gay Mystery Adventure. The series takes place over a period of time greater than one month, preventing it from taking place between The King Wants Cheeseburgers 4 and King Crisis 2. Zelda Has a Boyfriend Fari is expelled from Hyrule Castle and subsequently seizes King Harkinian's dinner in this poop. Poops in which Fari is shown serving the King at Hyrule Castle are therefore placed prior to this poop. Link's Big Gay Mystery Adventure Dinner Heroes Fari is depicted as an enemy of King Harkinian here, suggesting that the series takes place after Zelda Has a Boyfriend. Duke Onkled is also shown being freed from prison and subsequently aiding the King and his allies. I.M. Gay Duke Onkled acts very similar to Fari in this series, suggesting that King Harkinian may have replaced Fari with the Duke sometime after the events of Zelda Has a Boyfriend and Dinner Heroes. Over Nine Thousand Toasters: Spaghetti This series takes place two years after Over Nine Thousand Toasters II: The Evil Faces of the King, so it cannot be set earlier than 2010. It should be noted that the origins of Brooklyn Mario and Mama Luigi and their relationship with Fat Mario and Gay Luigi are depicted much differently here than in this wiki's continuity. However, the scenes that establish this are framed as a story told to Mama Luigi by Samus Aran, who later admits that parts of the story were made up. The King's Epic Adventure The King's Epic Adventure 2 The King's Epic Adventure 3 The King's Epic Adventure 4 This series takes place one year after The King's Epic Adventure 3, and it is implied that King Harkinian has been in Japan since the end of that series. A Nintendo DSi is seen in Act 2 of this series, which is therefore set sometime after the console's Japanese release date of February 26, 2011. The Link & King Show in Gone Cruising Both parts of this poop are set in May 2012. Gwonam's Gweat Adventuwe The events of this poop begin on December 7, 2012. King Harkinian's Preference in Game Platforms Spirals Into a Crazed Drug War Here, King Harkinian is seen watching a Rayman Legends trailer that was released on December 11, 2013, so this poop—which takes place during the Christmas season—is set shortly after that date. Harkinian Goes to Court: Episode I King Crisis 3: Inferno This series is set around 2015, several months prior to the events of A Meener Evil. A Meener Evil This poop references events that took place in King Crisis 3: Inferno. Furthermore, King Crisis: The Final Part indicates that the events of this poop begin in October 2015. Harkinian Goes to Court: Episode II The date shown in Link's diary indicates that this poop, which seems to be set two years after Harkinian Goes to Court: Episode I, takes place in August 2016. Harkinian Goes to Court: Episode III Trials of a New Era CD-I Pokemon Tournament Link Nukem's Lair The Universal Prison Weegee is said to have been imprisoned by Link Nukem for eight thousand years prior to the events of this poop. Given the many 2nd- and 3rd-millennium AD events in which Weegee is directly or indirectly involved in this wiki's canon, Weegee's imprisonment is assumed to take place in the distant future and the events of his poop are assumed to take place sometime after the Great Revival. Category:Timelines